Candle Checklist
Currently this list only contains 99 candles; please delete this line if you add the location for candle 100. Back Roads: Total = 1 Sleepless Hollow: Total = 1 :1 - Hit switch to drain well Sleepless Inn: Total = 3 :1 - nothing special :1 - Type Candle into ledger :1 - Need Red Key Town Hall: Total = 1 :1 - Solve floor tile puzzle Yonder Barn: Total = 3 :3 - Get rid of hay blocking them Sleepy Woods: Total = 4 :4 - nothing special Ghastly Graveyard: Total = 5 :2 - Use FlameBringer to light dark area :1 - Use SparkThrower :1 - Come in from Brayka Lake entrance :1 - Need BoneCrusher and EarSplitter Brayka Lake: Total = 8 :1 - nothing special :1 - need Blue Key :1 - need Green Key :1 - need Red Key :2 - on Zombie Island :1 - kill froggy on island with fishing reel :1 - nothing special (on far side) Tomb of Flames: Total = 17 :1 - Room next to word maze, dark area :1 - Above Lazy Bones, need LightReaver :2 - Straight above Entrance, use LightReaver :1 - nothing special (Need Green Key) :4 - Need Yellow Key and EarSplitter,kill pumpkins :1 - Below Creepy Crawler lock, kill spiders with SparkThrower :1 - Below Creepy Crawler lock, make way around hot tile area using LightReaver :1 - Hole in Wall directly west of 7 :2 - Set clock to 7 :1 - Set clock to 10 :1 - Set clock to 10. then 11; need BoneCrusher :1 - Set clock to 2 Tomb of Mirrors: Total = 7 :1 - Reflecting pool :1 - Dumb Side entrance :2 - Mutant Zombie trap :2 - First get yellow key, then use Earsplitter on Boomkins :1 - Kill "clone" Tomb of Darkness: Total = 14 :1 - On way to Barrel Puzzle :1 - Maze of Insanity :1 - Destroy laser turret first :1 - Use Dumb Side portal next to hammer :2 - Dumb Side entrance :2 - Aquazoid pond, need Sparkthrower :2 - Use Barrel to open up new room) :1 - Glarch pond :1 - catch Glarch :1 - Kill Starey Bats with Sparkthrower :1 - Mud maze, use BoneCrusher Tomb of Sparks: Total = 11 :3 - Kill Sparkys :2 - Use Brayka Lake journal page code :2 - PRY room :2 - Puzzle by pond :2 - Puzzle after teleporter Tomb of Din: Total = 9 :1 - Kill Rock 'n Roll in enclosed area :1 - Bat Puzzle :2 - Dark area :3 - 10 bat puzzle :1 - Use Yellow key :1 - Beetle maze Tomb of Bones: Total = 10 :2 - Puzzle by Dumb Side entrance :2 - solve "journal" puzzle :2 - hidden room :1 - outside "GOAL" room :1 - Room 6 :1 - near "journal" puzzle, need Bonecrusher :1 - room 2, need Bonecrusher Dumb Side: Total = 3 :3 - Sleepy Woods postal Underhollow: Total = 1 :1 - Need BoneCrusher Secret Area: Total = 1 :1 - Kill everything